


Blacks Bow to No One

by Ameterasu_54



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Protective Sirius Black, Smart Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameterasu_54/pseuds/Ameterasu_54
Summary: As Sirius Black is being unjustly thrown into Azkaban, many seemed to forget one important thing. He was a Black first and foremost, and a Black bows to no one.Tags to be added
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	1. A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this is my first post on here and I am still trying to figure out the whole tagging. This is a work in progress and I will TRY to update this on a weekly basis.

Chapter 1:

A Thousand Years

* * *

Sirius could feel the air leave his lungs as he was thrown onto the cold, hard floor of Azkaban. He began to chuckle as the night’s events began to finally sink in.

_Looks like Peter was sneakier than we ever thought._

Sirius could only shake his head. He began to get lost in his own thoughts, the sounds of inmates screaming began to slowly fade- if he listened closely, he could hear his bitch of a cousin scream for her beloved lord and master. He paid no mind to the sound of footsteps, his thoughts revolving around one central thought.

_Harley is safe. Harley is safe. Harley is safe. Harley is safe. Harley-_

His head snapped as he heard his name being called, looking up at the useless of a minister and-

_Ahh of course he would be here too._

His eyes began to gleam in anger as he gazed upon the man, he once happily called his mentor and friend. Albus Dumbledore.

“Where is she Black?” He ignored the minister as he looked at his once leader. He could feel the brush of someone attempting to enter his thoughts, only to be stopped by his occlumens barriers. The smirk on his face felt all too good as the Headmaster of Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry gripped the bars of his new home.

“Where is she Sirius?”

“Hmmm? Who would you be referring to Albus?” The smirk on his face stretched even wider as Albus one too many names Dumbledore showed his frustration for a brief moment, before the facade of a concerned grandfather took over his face.

“Where is Harley Potter, Sirius? Her body was not among the wreckage and Hagrid could not find her when I sent him to check on her.” Sirius did all he could to not bare his teeth at the sanctimonious old fool. Instead he tried to pull off a visage of nonchalance. “Now why would I know where my beloved goddaughter is, Albus?” Sirius nearly laughed out loud as the minister’s face took on an interesting hue that was clearly seen even in the dim lighting of Azkaban, “You were their secret keeper! You betrayed them! Where is the daughter of James and Lily Potter?” Sirius leaned back on his hands and began to hum to himself.

“Oh, where oh, where has my little lamb gone? Oh, where oh, where could she be-” “ENOUGH!” Sirius began to cackle as the fool of a minister lost their temper. “I fear dear minister, that we shall not get any information from Mr. Black, at least not today. Come, perhaps some time in here shall encourage Mr. Black to be a bit more forthcoming.”

Sirius watched as both Albus and the minister, left him to rot in the prison cell that he did not deserve to be in. _Or maybe I do. I should have picked up on Peter being a damn traitor._ Sirius let out a sigh, as he leaned his head back on the cold damp wall. _My dear Harley. I swore I would do everything to protect you the moment James told me about you._ Sirius swore to himself and then steeled his resolve. If being stuck here meant that wherever Harley was that she would stay safe, then he would stay here for a thousand years.

* * *

In a chateau far away from society, a toddler was being rocked back and forth in a crib by magic. As the toddler began to cry, a small creature popped into existence with a bottle of milk, it's large ears flapping on top its head and wide eyes squinting as magic levitated the bottle to the crying toddler. Immediately the cries began to quite as the child was soothed by the warm milk.

"Dippy be watching over Little Mistress. Nasty wizard hurt Little Mistress. Dippy take care of Little Mistress now." The house elf, Dippy, peered over the crib and stared at the toddler within it. Noticing the lightening bolt shaped scar marring the cherub face of his new little mistress, Dippy began to scowl. "Nasty wizard leaving foul magic on Little Mistress." Seeing his Little Mistress green eyes begin to tear up again, Dippy snapped his fingers and black ravens appeared, circling above Little Mistress' head . Entranced by the illusion, the toddler quieted down. "Dippy be here Little Mistress. Dippy be here."


	2. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grief tore through him, wave after wave, threatened to overwhelm him. He knew they were gone, and for the first time, they agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated! Thank you to everyone who left a comment and/or kudos! I greatly appreciate it! Thank you LilSqueaks for letting me know that in the previous chapter I wrote granddaughter instead of goddaughter.
> 
> I will try to update weekly on Sunday. It might not be possible but that is what I have planned for this story. This chapter is significantly longer than the last, I am hoping to be able to post at least 1,000 words per chapter from here on out.
> 
> There is no beta, we die like men here.

Chapter 2:

Waves

* * *

Remus made himself at home in the debilitated cabin that he had found. This past full moon was the worst one yet. So far from his pack and his home. It killed him inside, tore him to pieces having to be away from his pack, his mate, his little cub. Moony snarled every single time Dumbledore made him leave. Always with the same excuse. “If the werewolves join Voldemort, we won’t stand a chance Remus. You’re the only one who can speak to them, let them see that joining Voldemort will not do them any good.” Oh, how he hated himself for listening. He always told himself he did it to protect them, to ensure that no more wolves would join He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. How foolish he had been. How could he protect his pack when he was away from them? He knew, Moony knew, that his pack, his precious pack was not what it was once. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth as the memories tore through his mind once more. As the tears, ran down his face Remus could vaguely hear a high-pitched sound. It only took a moment for him to realize that the sound was coming from him. Sobs racked through his body and the deer he had helped himself to while transformed made its way up again. Hacking and heaving, he closed his eyes tightly pleading to Merlin, to Lady Magic herself that the pack bonds he held onto, the ones that made him whole, had not snapped. He could feel Moony thrashing, wanting to find those who had hurt pack _._

_Pack is precious. Pack is everything. Pack…pack is gone._

And just like that, Remus gave himself over to the grief, he and Moony howling as wave after wave of grief and madness crashed onto them overwhelming them both. It was after a while that Remus noticed the bruises and scratches along his body and took note of the destruction that he caused. He cared little for it, for what did a little chaos matter when his whole world was no more? Not wanting to think anymore, Remus gave into Morpheus’ sweet calling, hoping like a fool that it was all one nightmare.

* * *

He did not know how long he had stayed like that. The stiffness in his bones and joints told him it had at the very least been a few hours, since he laid himself on the dark hardwood floor. Stretching his senses out, he knew something had woken him up.

 _Calm yourself_ he told Moony. It was Moony’s pacing back and forth that had woken him up from his slumber. He could feel his hackles rising as Moony settled down for a moment before resuming his pacing. It took him only until the next breath that he smelt him. Still raw from the grief, he could not help the growl that tore through his throat, even though it was still raw from his earlier bout of howling and screaming. He slowly rose to his feet, his bones and muscles aching from the transformation. Moony was once again snarling, going almost feral. It took everything in Remus to not give in. He had barely managed to pull himself together when he heard him.  
  
“Remus? My dear boy, are you there?”

Despite wanting to do nothing more than tear open the door and maul the one standing on the other side, he knew it would do no good. He was still too weak.

_Always weak! Not strong! Never strong! Never Alpha!_

Remus could not help but flinch as the same diatribe pounded against the walls of his head. It was true though. If only he had been strong enough, he could have protected them all. Now, they were gone…all gone…and it was all his fault.

Pushing back the grief that threatened to overwhelm him once more. He cleared his throat and called out to the man outside. He steeled himself as he came face to face with his former Headmaster. Dumbledore took one look around and let out a dejected sigh.

“Remus, my dear boy, I’m sorry to say...”

“Don’t!” Dumbledore flinched; Remus couldn’t help but think perhaps he wasn’t used to someone being so short with him “Don’t say it. I can’t…I can’t bear to hear it.” Although his grief was real, the air of trust he exuded was not.

“I am so sorry, my dear boy. So, so, sorry.” Remus noticed that Dumbledore hung his head in what he guesses was supposed to be the same grief Remus himself felt. But Dumbledore seemed to forget one crucial thing.

Remus was a werewolf.

From the very moment Remus had felt the pack bonds within him snap, he and Moony had begun to finally become one. Remus knew that the only thing that kept Moony from slaughtering more than deer last night was him, and the only thing that kept Remus from taking a chunk out of Dumbledore, was Moony.

Moony did not trust Dumbledore, he never had. Not when Dumbledore first showed up at the door of Lyall and Hope Lupin giving Remus the chance to learn what it meant to be a wizard. Not when he covered for Sirius after his stupid mistake that nearly cost them everything. Not when he came to Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily about the Order of Phoenix. Not when he used Remus’s love for his pack and sent him off to the other packs. Not when he told him that it was better for everyone if James, Lily, and his precious cub Harley if they went into hiding without telling anyone. Not now as he stood in front of both he and Remus.

No, Moony would not trust Dumbledore.

Not now, not ever.

He could feel Remus catching onto that same distrust, and for the first time he and Remus agreed on one thing. Albus Dumbledore was not to be trusted.

Remus wanted nothing more than to show his former headmaster what the truly thought of him, but for some strange reason something held him back.

“Remus?” Remus looked back to his former Headmaster, not even realizing that he had stupidly looked away as he was so lost in his thoughts.

“Headmaster…” Remus could not help but wince as his voice came out rough like sandpaper. He futilely cleared his throat hoping that would help. “What…How…Where did it all go wrong?”

Albus looked at Remus and Remus swore that for a moment Dumbledore viewed him as a threat.

“My dear boy, can you tell me how you seem to know?”

Remus could not stop the flinch that shook his entire body, weak as he was. “I…I was with the Monet Pack, the one you sent me to negotiate with. I…” here Remus didn’t even have to act, “I felt the bonds snap! They’re gone! They’re all gone!” Remus managed to finish, and he nearly tore his tongue from trying not to howl again in grief.

Dumbledore’s eyes show understanding for a moment, before seeming to harden again. “You felt them die?”

Remus managed to nod as he once again felt as if the only thing keeping him together was Moony. “I was running with the Monet Pack when I felt, the sense that I would never be whole again.” Remus knew he had to tread carefully as he could see that the headmaster still viewed him as a threat.

“My dear boy I did not know you could feel your dear friends so closely.”

_Careful. Do not let him know._

Remus could not help but agree with Moony. “It’s not so much as feeling them. More of a sense of belonging, safety. It’s how I knew something had to have happened, the pack it’s no more.”

Moony paid very close attention to the Headmaster. Preparing himself in case he needed to defend himself. “Headmaster…I…I know that something happened. I know that my pack is gone. Please…I need to know…what happened?”

Dumbledore looked at Remus for a moment. “I fear that Sirius has betrayed us, my dear boy. As you know, only Sirius knew where James, Lily, and Harley were hiding. It seems that he succumbed to his family’s lineage and betrayed them to the Voldemort.” Remus could only stare in shock at what the Headmaster was saying.

“WHERE IS HE?!” Remus began pacing back and forth, snarling to show his displeasure.

“Remus you must calm yourself!”

“How could he…How could he betray them like that?!”

“I do not know my dear boy. We always knew that he came from a dark family, but I had hoped that he would be different than them.” Dumbledore seemed to sigh as if he felt the betrayal more than Remus. It took a lot for Remus not to scoff at that very notion. “It seems he told Voldemort where they were hiding. Voldemort himself went to their hide out and I’m sorry to say that James and Lily are dead.” Remus slunk to the floor, hiding his face behind his hands as sobs tore through his body.

“Harley.” He said it so quietly he did not know if Dumbledore had heard him.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Harley.” He said louder, almost as if he was regaining strength. “You mentioned James and Lily. What about Harley?”

“I’m sorry to say that Harley is missing. It seems that after the unfortunate demise of James and Lily, Voldemort himself went after Harley and somehow Harley was able to survive Voldemort’s attack” Remus sat back as he felt terror go through him like nothing he ever felt. “Harley is missing?” Remus could barely hear himself over his blood rushing through his ears.

“It is my belief that after Voldemort was defeated by Harley, Sirius came upon the house and took Harley somewhere before going after Peter. I was hoping you would be able to tell me where he might have taken her.”

“No. I don’t know. You know what it was like. Everyone was suspicious of each other. Sirius, James, and Lily we were all on barely speaking terms. If only I had tried harder, maybe Harley would be here…” Remus trailed off as he seemingly was swept up in the memories of days just recent.

Dumbledore seemed to be annoyed at a lack of an answer. “Well, my dear boy if you can think of anything, please let me know. I fear that although Voldemort may be gone, his followers will want revenge. The longer dear Harley is missing the more danger she is in.”

“Yes of course. Harley needs to be kept safe at all cost!”

Dumbledore seemed Remus’s answer sufficient as he nodded at him. “Very well, my boy. I am afraid I must take my leave. There is still much to be done in.” Remus watched as Dumbledore walked out of the cabin door and not a moment later the sound of Apparition could be heard.

Remus waited until he could no longer sense Dumbledore, before breathing a sigh of relief.

_He cares not for Cub._

_No, no he does not._

_We look for Cub._

_We must be careful. Dumbledore could very well be tracking us. We need to be careful. Harley’s safety is far more important than our need to see her._

_CUB IS SAFER WITH US!_

_NOT IF DUMBLEDORE FINDS HER!_

Remus could feel Moony’s anger at that _. I want to find her just as much as you do. However, I would not be able to live with myself if because we looked for her Dumbledore managed to get his hands on her._ Although Moony said nothing, Remus could feel that he reluctantly agreed.

Although Remus was at war with himself over his decision to do nothing, he knew that if it meant that Harley would stay safe, he would stay away.


	3. Mad Hatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley feels trapped in her gilded cage. She receives a history lesson and learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Thank you so much for leaving your comments and your kudos! I know I said I would try to update weekly, but my hometown was hit with a winter storm that knocked out all power. Luckily, things have finally calmed down and I am able to update! 
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I realize that I did not do this in the first or second chapter so here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the world of Harry Potter. 
> 
> See Notes at the end
> 
> Thank you for being patient and please enjoy the next chapter of Blacks Bow to No One.

* * *

In a chateau far away from society sat a doll upon its vanity. Beautiful eyes that seemed to glow the most venomous shade of green, unblemished porcelain like skin soft to the touch, ringlets of ebony cascading from its half up-half down updo, dainty fingers drumming against the vanity in a bored like fashion. Indeed, the doll was very much alive as her eyes seemed to roll up to the heaven.

“Little Mistress needs to be more careful.” Little Mistress also known as Harley to…well to no one really, heaved a sigh before composing herself into the respectable doll that she was made to be. “I know Dippy, I know.” Harley looked into the vanity mirror and could see that the house elf that had been with her since as far back as she can remember, adopted a stubborn expression as his hands went up to his hips and seemed to reside there for the upcoming lecture.

“Little Mistress says she knows. Always says she knows! But Little Mistress must not be seen!” And that right there was the crux of the matter, the bane of Harley’s existence. For reasons unknown to her, from as far back as she could remember the rules had been drilled into her.

Do not go past the edge of the wards.

Do not go where Dippy cannot go.

And most importantly of all, do not be seen.

It was these rules that dictated over every aspect of Harley’s entire existence. For once, Harley wished she could go out beyond the chateau’s wards. She knew they were there to keep her safe but how safe could Harley be if she was slowly going mad from the isolation! Harley geared herself up for the same argument but as she looked at Dippy, she felt the fight leave her. Seeing the poor house elf who was her only companion in this gilded cage, twist his ears at the mere thought of something happening to his Little Mistress took the fight right out of her sails. She knew that it was not Dippy’s fault, he was only following his orders after all. “I’m sorry Dippy, you know I am, it’s only just that I wish to be able to be somewhere outside of these walls!”

“And where would you go?” Harley could not stop the look of surprise that showed up on her face even if she wanted to. It was not exactly a normal occurrence for him to come and see Harley. Mostly, he only came occasionally to receive a report from Dippy and to deliver the next set of materials for Harley to learn.

“It would seem more training is needed if you deem it the epitome of politeness to not answer a question when it has been asked.” Harley could only grit her teeth as her face took on a more apathetic look. Harley quickly but gracefully stood from her seat at the vanity and turned to face Arcturus Black, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and Harley’s caretaker. “I apologize for my rudeness Grandfather.” That was what she was instructed to call him, even though he was not her grandfather, according to Dippy.

His silver eyes seemed to bore into Harley’s very soul and she felt a touch of magic that seemed to brush against the very insides of her mind before retreating. She knew he had seen what he had wanted, after all no matter how much practice Harley had, she could not hold a candle against the formidable Lord Black.

“You did not answer my question, Bambin Vipère.” Arcturus reminded her. Harley stayed silent for really what could her answer be? She watched as her caretaker made his way further into her room and sat upon the settee, how a man at his age move so swiftly and gracefully is a thought that made its way through Harley’s mind.

“Bambin Vipère?” She asked in a bid to stall for time. Harley knew that Lord Black saw what the question for what it truly was and wondered if he would indulge her.

“But of course. A fitting name for one such as yourself. Do you not agree?” Harley knew that she had no secrets. Everything that she did, everything she said, was constantly being reported back to Lord Black, so it came to no surprise that he knew about her fascination with snakes.

“It can’t be helped I suppose. Aside from Dippy there aren’t many others that I can converse with.”

It was that sentence that belayed Arcturus’s purpose for showing himself to the girl today. When Dippy had reported back to him that only a few days prior that the house elf had managed to find Harley hissing at a snake in what the house elf knew was the language of the snakes. He would have brushed it off as the child’s imagination acting wild, but he knew better than to think that Dippy had been mistaken. Afterall, house elves knew more about magic than witches and wizards could ever hope to know. “Take a seat.”

He gestured to his young charge. Arcturus kept his eyes on the girl as she attempted to move with grace but at the tender age of seven, it was not as effortless for her yet. “Not much can surprise me after the many years I have been alive. However, hearing from Dippy that you speak the language of the snakes, well, it seems I was wrong.” Arcturus saw the child’s eyes cloud in confusion though she tried to hide it.

“Not many can speak to snakes?” The child asked after a few moments of silence.

Arcturus could only smirk as he leaned against the backing of the settee. “No Bambin Vipère not many can claim to be blessed by such a gift.”

Long ago Arcturus could remember meeting a young man whose very same claim of a blessing allowed him to rise above his station and thrusted the magical world of Britain into chaos. “You see Bambin, it is only those who have been born through a very specific bloodline that can ever hope to be able to call themselves Parselmouths. Parselmouths are magicals who can speak, listen, read, and write in the language of the snake. Yet, it was thought to have to belonged to a bloodline that had died out.”

Here is where Arcturus knew he had to tread carefully. To truly see if his young charge were truly related to that particular bloodline, it would entail having to make a trip to the goblins, for only they could verify if Harley truly were a descendant of Slytherin. On one hand with that relation, Harley would have even bigger impact on the magical world than what he previously thought to believe. On the other hand, it could simply paint an even larger target on her. “Unfortunately, it is much too dangerous for us to receive confirmation.”

“Why is it too dangerous?” Harley asked and he knew that she was not only asking about finding out but why she had spent much of her short life hidden away. “You see my Bambin, to the rest of the world, you went missing the night you arrived here.”

There, Arcturus had finally revealed part of what she wanted to know. Now it was up to his littler viper to see if she knew to ask the right questions.

Arcturus watched as Harley came to terms with what he had said. “Did you kill my parents?” Harley asked in a whisper.

Arcturus could not help but throw back his head and laugh at the ridiculous idea. He could see that it was upsetting his little charge but the idea that he murdered James and Lily Potter, well it was too ridiculous to not laugh at. “No Bambin Vipère, it was not I who slayed them. Nor did I send anyone to do such a thing.” Arcturus looked at his charge and really looked at her.

He knew if he truly kept her in the dark about everything, then all of this would be for nothing. She would run into the world the first chance she had, and her ignorance would likely be her downfall. Yet, how much to tell a child? How much would she be able to handle and not break down. “What I am about to tell you Bambin, is not going to be a happy story. Are you sure you want to know?”

Harley stared at Arcturus. She did not answer right away because if she was honest with herself, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the truth. For as far back as she could remember it had just been her and Dippy. Arcturus would rarely show himself and on the rare chance that Harley could see him, with a wave of his wand, the doors would be shut, and silencing wards would be erected. Could she truly handle the truth? Could she handle knowing why her parents were dead? Why was she stuck in this mansion? Why she could never be seen? Harley sat for a moment and knew that she had to know. If she was in such a danger, and Arcturus surely had implied it was dangerous for her to be known, then she needed to know everything.

“I do not know if I can handle the truth Grandfather. But if it truly is as dangerous as you and Dippy make it out to be, then I believe I need to know.”  
“Very well if you are sure. Dippy!” Dippy who had left once his Master had arrived within the room popped back in. “Bring us tea and biscuits.” Dippy popped away and back with the refreshments. “This tale starts before you were even a thought in your parents’ mind. If it is to be truly believed the tale begins even before your parents’ conception…”

Harley sat back and began listening, finally she would know the truth.

“For as long as there has been humans- there has been war.

A never-ending battle of Light vs. Dark, White vs. Black, Good vs. Evil.

As humans grew, so did our wars, both in the muggle world and our world. One of the greatest wars that Magical Britain was thrust into was during the time of the Muggle World War, their second one. A young German wizard by the name of Gellert Grindelwald rose to power. Grindelwald was a former student of one of the largest wizardry schools, Durmstrang, a school that was known for teaching more than its fair share of dark arts. Grindelwald had plans of grandeur, he sought to enslave the muggle population as he felt that they were inferior to Magicals.

Whether it may be true or not is irrelevant. What is relevant is that there were many other witches and wizards who agreed with Grindelwald’s ideals. The war reached a point where many were being killed off by those, they considered their own. Friends, neighbors, even family, no one was sure who to trust. Yet, all this was happening across British waters. The British people are not what many could be considered neighborly, you see while the war was reaching its greatest point where it seemed as if Grindelwald were going to succeed in his takeover, Britain was left unaffected.

Yet, Magical Britain deemed it not our problem. Everything that was occurring with the war was not our problem, for a reason unknown to many, the war Grindelwald waged refused to touch British soil. There were rumors however that the reason that war did not reach British soil was not due to fear of the British Magicals and our forces but all because of one wizard, Albus Dumbledore. No one is quite sure how that rumor began, but the rumor spread that Grindelwald was afraid of Albus Dumbledore and therefore did not want the war to reach British soils, but more of did not want the war to reach Hogwarts.

That all changed, when a delegation constructed of three witches and wizards: Torquil Travers, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Theseus Scamander, Head Auror, and Leta Lestrange, arrived at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; the delegation’s sole purpose was to plead to one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to take a stand against Gellert Grindelwald. Dumbledore at this time was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, he refused the delegation and because of this was banned from ever teaching Defense. Armando Dippet who was Headmaster at that time, was friends with Dumbledore and knew that losing him as a professor would do the students a great disservice. To comply with the wishes of the Ministry, he had Dumbledore become the new Transfiguration Professor as well as Deputy Headmaster. Grindelwald and his Acolytes as they were known, continued with their destruction and their plot to eradicate the International Statute of Secrecy and they were all too close to accomplishing it.”

Here Arcturus paused to refill his tea. “Do you have any questions for me so far Bambin?”

Harley had a million questions, but she knew that she should hold off her questions until the end. “None for now.” Arcturus merely smirked, seeing through the lie. “Very well then.” After taking another sip of his tea, he resumed his tale.

“While Dumbledore was teaching, Grindelwald was wreaking havoc and in this Leta Lestrange perished against his forces. Theseus and his younger brother Newt Scamander returned to Hogwarts and pleaded once again for Dumbledore to help them in defeating Grindelwald. Not many know what occurred in this exchange, but Dumbledore finally agreed. In the summer of 1945, after tracking down Grindelwald, Dumbledore and Grindelwald dueled in what has become known to many as the most legendary of duels. It was here that Grindelwald was defeated by Dumbledore and was later imprisoned within a fortress in Austria known as Nurmengard. Due to Dumbledore’s victory over Grindelwald, many called for him to become Minister of Magic; however, Dumbledore refused. He was however appointed Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class.”

“I’m sorry Grandfather, but I am still failing to see how this all ties in with me.” Harley tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice, but she knew that some of it had bled through.

“Patience my Bambin Vipère, patience.” Arcturus chuckled, not taking offense to Harley’s impatience. “Many a tales have to begin somewhere. Refill your tea and eat, I know we have gone past the normal luncheon hour.”

Harley looked at the table not noticing that during Arcturus’s tale that Dippy had at some point joined them and replaced the biscuits with tea sandwiches. It was then that Harley took note of her hunger as her stomach growled. Unable to fight back the blush that overwhelmed her, she delicately placed a few sandwiches on her plate and ate them as her tea was refilled.

“Now, where were we?

Ah yes, the defeat of Grindelwald. During the war there was the birth of an extraordinary wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle was born on 31 December of 1926 to a Merope Gaunt, pureblooded, estranged, and disavowed daughter of the Gaunt Family, and Tom Riddle Sr., an aristocratic Muggle. Merope was disowned by her family for eloping with the Muggle, her family not knowing that she was dousing the Muggle with Amortentia, one of the strongest love potions in existence.

Whilst with child, Merope foolishly stopped dosing him either believing that he would return her feelings or that he would remain simply for the sake of their unborn child. The Muggle did not. Saddled with depression, Merope lived off the streets. When the time came for her to deliver her child, she sought shelter in a muggle orphanage and subsequently died in childbirth. Having no one to turn to, to begin understanding his magical inheritance, Riddle was ostracized and if rumors are to be believed, abused at the hands of the matrons of the orphanage.

Indeed, how could Muggles ever begin to understand what is necessary for a young witch or wizard to grow? How could they ever deign to understand that the acts of what they believed to be evil and that of their false deity the devil was nothing more than a blessing of Mother Magic herself?

No, they could not understand the greatness that Riddle showed and in turn cursed the very moment he was brought upon their doorstep.

For eleven years, Riddle stayed at that orphanage growing colder and colder to Muggles at the hands of their mistreatment. It was then that at the age of eleven, like all magical children, did he receive his letter to Hogwarts. Riddle, excited at the chance to finally be amongst his peers thought nothing of showing his prowess to the professor who delivered his letter to him.

You see the professor who came to tell Riddle all about his abilities was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Riddle thought nothing of telling Dumbledore how he used his abilities to harm those who sought to harm him as well, how he used his abilities to ensure that no harm came to him, and that he ultimately survived. After hearing what Riddle had done, it is believed that Dumbledore spoke with the matron of the orphanage who of course feared Riddle and more than likely had nothing nice to say about the young lad. Hearing that Riddle was nothing more than a delinquent who enjoyed torturing his peers, Dumbledore made his mind up about the young wizard right then and there.

Throughout his entirety of schooling, Dumbledore remained biased against him, going as far as attempting to turn the other professors and Headmaster to remain weary of Riddle. Riddle realized that Dumbledore had something against him when as his first year came to a close, he asked Headmaster Dippet if he could stay within the safety of Hogwarts walls. The Muggle World War had become increasingly dangerous with the dropping of bombs and battles being waged in the streets with little thought to civilian bystanders, and Riddle rightfully feared for his life should he return to the orphanage. Dumbledore hearing of Riddle’s request convinced Dippet to not allow him to return citing that Riddle was perfectly safe returning back home and that the matrons would worry for Riddle and were eager to see him again after so many months.

Riddle being denied his request with Dippet informing him that he knew from Dumbledore that Riddle was more than safe returning to the orphanage, felt his feelings from Dumbledore grow from general displeasure to hatred. If certain tales are to be believed it was in this moment that Riddle vowed that Dumbledore would suffer.

Alas, Riddle returned to the Muggle World and experienced the horrors of Muggles, every year though he returned to Hogwarts and every year the anger and hatred within him grew. During his time attending Hogwarts, Riddle and his cohorts created a group known as the Knights of Walpurgis, it was thought to be simply a gentlemen’s club, with members stemming from the heirs of well-known Pureblood families such as: Avery, Rosier, Lestrange, Mulciber, and Nott.”

“The Blacks were not part of Riddle’s Knights?” Harley could not help herself and asked.

She wished she hadn’t though as she glimpsed at Arcturus’ eyes. Eyes that had filled with anger and turned from a beautiful silver to molten steel. “Never!” Arcturus managed to spit out.

He leaned forward and seemed to peer into Harley’s very soul, his magic raged around the room, cold and sharp. His face never once showed his anger but his eyes, oh his eyes showed how much Harley’s question had enraged him.

“If you remember nothing else from today, remember this Harley,” Harley could not help but jerk in shock for in the years that she had been Arcturus’s ward, he had never spoken her name.

“Blacks bow to no one. Do you understand me, Harley?” His magic was heavy, and it pressed onto Harley like a huge weight on her chest. She tried to gather her wits and breath as she tried to answer. “I asked you a question.”

“I understand Grandfather.” Harley was able to say through a clenched jaw, and just like the heavy weight pushing down on her was lifted. Harley gasped as she clutched her chest pitching her body forward as she tried to regain her breath. Panting from her spot on the floor, Harley looked at Arcturus through her lashes.

Looking down at her from his spot on the settee, his arms casually resting on the armrest, one leg crossed over the other, his eyes just as molten, Arcturus Black III at the age of 86 was as formidable as he had been in his youth. It was this that reminded Harley of just who exactly Arcturus is, the Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

“I apologize Grandfather, I meant no disrespect.”

“You would do well to remember that Bambin Vipère. Always remember that Blacks bow to no one. Now, get up from the floor, it’s improper.” Harley stood from her spot on the floor and sat back on the loveseat, to stall for time to regain her breath, Harley made a shabby attempt at adjusting her robes. Finally, Harley gazed back up to see Arcturus looking back at her, his eyes still holding onto some of that anger but no longer holding that gleam of rage.

Arcturus continued to gaze at Harley for a moment longer before speaking once more. “As I said, certain heirs from prominent families subjected themselves to servitude and pledged themselves to Riddle, choosing to ignore his blood or being wholly ignorant, I do not know. Either way they conducted themselves in a manner ill befitting their stations.

Riddle continued his school years along with his so-called Knights, delving deeper into Dark Arts as these heirs gave him access to their most sacred family secrets. After graduation, The Knights were thought to have been disbanded Riddle applied for the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts, however, was rejected it is to be believed Dippet wanted him to gain experience and told Riddle to apply again in a few years. Riddle did just that, venturing into the world learning more and more about the Dark Arts. He travelled the world, and it is believed that he gained knowledge lost to many and became an even more powerful wizard than he was upon graduation. He returned to Hogwarts with hopes of becoming a professor only to be rejected once again but this time from Dumbledore.

While Riddle was travelling the world, Dippet retired and left the Headmaster position to Dumbledore. Dumbledore still holding his judgement against Riddle, rejected Riddle from the position and it is here that many believe that Riddle in his anger cursed the position so that whoever held the title would not hold it for longer than a year.”

Harley hesitated, but gathered her courage to ask if he thought that to be the truth. Arcturus gazed at his ward.

“I believe that it is a possibility. After that year, no one has been professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts for more than a year. By this point the name Tom Marvolo Riddle was being forgotten and new name was being spread across the lands, Voldemort. He gathered even more followers, now being known as Death Eaters, it was in the year 1970, that Riddle began his war.

Like Grindelwald, it is believed that Riddle sought the eradication of muggles and the domination of witches and wizards. He recruited those that Magical Society deemed unworthy and outcasts, such as the giants and werewolves. He began his ruthless attacks and in retaliation Dumbledore created his Order of Phoenix, set on fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The war raged on for years until one fateful night. Voldemort gave an order that was strange even for him. He ordered for his Death Eaters to search for a child born near the or end of July, and this is where you come along.”

Harley felt as if she couldn’t breathe. She knew that this was it, the answer to her questions.

“For reasons still unknown to myself, when Voldemort heard of your birth, he came after you. Your Father and Mother were in hiding under a Fidelius Charm entrusting the secret to their location to the wrong person. Betrayed by who they considered a friend and family, your parents stood little chance against one of the most powerful and darkest wizards Britain had ever seen. To Voldemort, they were merely in the way of getting to you.”

“They died because of me?” Harley knew her parents were dead, it was never a secret kept from her, but to know that they died because of her was a harsher truth than she ever expected.

“Your parents died protecting you. There is a difference. You did not cause their deaths.” Harley had to smile a little at hearing Arcturus trying to reassure her, it worked a little bit. One detail was bothering her though, “If he killed my parents, why did he leave me alive?”

“Ah, you see he did not plan to.” Harley could not help but be confused. “He did not plan to?”

“You see Harley, Voldemort tried to kill you.”

“If he tried to kill me, then what happened?”

Arcturus debated with himself, if he told Harley the truth as to what happened that night then there was no turning back. Harley would not rest until she knew everything and whether Arcturus would be able to keep his vow would depend on Harley’s reaction.

Coming to a decision, Arcturus continued with his tale. “Voldemort did try to kill you, in fact, he cast the killing curse at you. However, and this is important, you survived the curse.”

“He cast the Killing Curse, the curse that there is no known feasible protection against it aside from dodging it, no known counter curse or way to survive once it hits you. You are saying that I somehow managed to survive the Killing Curse?” Harley could not believe what she was hearing.

“Yes, you survived a feat no one else has been able to claim.” Harley’s mind was in turmoil, thousands of thoughts raced through her mind, but she felt as if she was unable to grasp a single coherent thought. Finally, one thought stood out amongst the rest.

“How do you know all this? About Grindelwald? About Riddle? About the night my parents died?”

Arcturus began chuckling which turned into a full-blown laugh. Harley could not help but stare at Arcturus as if he had gone mad. Here he was finally giving her answers as to why she was locked up in this gilded cage, why she had to be kept a secret from everyone, and he was laughing!

“Oh, my precious Vipère, finally you are asking the right questions.” After chuckling to himself for a bit more, Arcturus managed to regain himself. “How I know about Grindelwald and Riddle well I have lived through most of it. As for the night your parents died, well that is all due to your godfather.”

“My Godfather? Who is my Godfather?” Harley had heard Dippy speak of a godfather before but never answered her questions when she asked.

“Your Godfather was none other than my grandson, Sirius Black. It is because of him that you are here.”

“If he is my Godfather, then where is he? Did he die in the war?”

“No, Sirius did not die in the war, in fact he is very much alive. He is imprisoned in Azkaban.”

“Why is he in prison?” For some strange reason, Harley began feeling a pit in her stomach. Her hands became clammy and she could feel her heart begin to race.

“Sirius was sent to prison for betraying your parents and killing 12 muggles.” Arcturus bluntly stated.

There was silence for a moment, then two.

Harley felt as if time stopped.

Her Godfather, the man who was supposed to be there for her, protect her, had dealt the greatest of betrayals and she did not even know him. Harley felt the control over her magic that had slowly been slipping, finally snap.

Her magic exploded out of her in her rage, if she were aware, she would have noticed the books lined up in the bookshelves beginning to fly out of their spots and swirl above her head, the cups and plates from the earlier teatime joining them.

Harley’s magic whirled around her, her hair which had come out of its tie seemed to dance wildly around her, and her eyes, her eyes turned an even more poisonous hue, began to glow.

Her magic turned the air cold as Harley felt herself give into the madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright there you have it! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the others. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Have a great one y'all!


End file.
